


Where It All Started

by MoriadlerAdlerson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriadlerAdlerson/pseuds/MoriadlerAdlerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a beautiful friendship between two unlikely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this for my friend, Monique (theforensicscientist on Tumblr.) But, I wanted others to enjoy it as well.

It was the beginning of their high school career. She has yet to become the dominatrix who would bring a nation to its knees. He has yet to be the forensic scientist who worked in The Yard. As of this moment, they were just two teenagers trying to make it through life. 

Irene was raised by her father, Henry Adler, a rather well known lawyer in London, as her mother, a former American Broadway star named Eve, was long dead and buried. She was his constant reminded of her, as the young Adler looked so much like her. She had her hair and eyes. Being their only child, Henry Adler vowed not to lose her as well. Philip Anderson wasn’t as fortunate as Irene. His parents were abusive and rarely, if at all, supported him. He had ran away from home on multiple occasions. Little did he realize that he would grow to enjoy the scolding, since that was all he knew.

Sitting on the school bus, being the only one on the seat, Anderson was hiding a bruise on his arm that he had gotten from his father that morning, wearing rather dirty hand-me-downs that he was able to get. No one on the bus paid him any mind. Why should they? They had their own silly lives to deal with. The bus made another stop and, along with the other kids at the stop, Irene stepped on the bus. She was dressed casually, but with a formal look to it. Her black skirt went to her knees, her white shirt had been recently ironed, and her wedges looked new. Her makeup was simple, consisting of just blue and grey eye shadow and blood red lips. This look would later become a norm for her.

Walking down the aisle, she noticed the empty seat. She was surprised no one had taken it. But when she noticed the state of Anderson, she quickly figured out why. Who in their right mind would want to sit next to him? Inheriting her mother’s more compassionate nature, she took it upon herself to be the one to do so. “E.. excuse me.” She spoke up in a rather timid voice. “May I sit here?” Anderson looked up at the other. She had to have been the prettiest girl he ever saw. Not too mention, the cleanest and the most organized. Why would she ever want to sit next to a guy like him? But, he didn’t want to be rude. He nodded without saying a word. She gave a soft smile, and gently sat down, putting her backpack on her lap.

Both of them were too nervous to say anything to the other. What could they say? Giving another glance over to him, Irene began to notice some more of the scars and bruises that he had. She couldn’t help but to pity him, but she didn’t want to say anything about it. He noticed her glancing over. “What?” Anderson couldn’t help but to ask. “It’s nothing.” She lied, shaking her head as she looked away, putting her head down a minute bit in guilt. He sighed, figuring she had noticed his scars. Irene heard a sniffle coming from him. She quickly looked to see small tears welling up in his light eyes. She went through her purse, taking out a napkin, and offered it to him. “Thank you.” He replied softly, taking the handkerchief and quickly dried his eyes. She offered a small smile. “What’s your name?” She gently asked, hoping this wasn’t a bad time. He gave another sniffle. “Philip.. Philip Anderson.” He replied. “Irene Adler.” She introduced herself as well, continuing with her smile and resting her head on his shoulder. He was certainly more than surprised. He wasn’t use to so much kindness coming from anyone.

Little did either one of them know or realize that this little meeting would spark a close friendship, which would then grow into marriage, and then her having his future children.


End file.
